In recent years, concerns have arisen about limitations of digital computers due to the expotential increase in the cost of fine processing technology. It is known to provide a weighted summing by a capacitive coupling in which a plurality of capacitances are connected in parallel; however, a circuit for summing data and providing a signed output has not been known.